That's It
by HELDRACONIS
Summary: Batman gives Joker what he has been asking for. This is a Batman/Joker slash fic so if this type of thing offends you then please don't read it. Mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ That's It  
_Author:_ Heldraconis  
_Rating:_ Over 18

_Characters/Pairings:_Joker/Batman  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Joker or Batman. DC does.  
_Warnings:_ Sexual content so if you're underage don't read.

Ok, that was it. He had been chasing the bloody clown around for months now and he was fed up.

He was exhausted, angry and just frustrated, physically as well as mentally. He'd had no breaks or even just time to relax so he hadn't had the opportunity to go and get laid or even to take care of his own needs because every spare moment for the past few months had been used to try and capture the Joker. Finally when he had managed to corner the damn clown Joker was not helping the situation by calling him pet names and flirting with him.

Fine, if that was the way he wanted it then he was going to get it.

Batman lunged at Joker, grabbed him and slammed him face first against a nearby wall. He pinned Joker's hands above his head as the clown tried to recover and pulled down his trousers exposing pale, smooth buttocks. Bruce could feel his arousal growing and quickly undid his armour.

"I'm going to make you scream" he growled into Joker's ear and with that he plunged into Joker's tight opening, burying himself to the hilt.

Joker screamed at the sudden intrusion and arched into the wall. The feeling of the Dark Knight thrusting into him was unbelievable. Whenever he hit his prostate a wave of absolute pleasure washed over him. He had expected Batman to attack him but this response was new and exciting. The sensations were overwhelming. He had wanted this for soooo long and finally Batman had snapped and was now fucking him, **hard**, into the wall.

He wanted to say something to annoy the other just that little bit more but his mind wasn't really connecting to his vocal cords at that particular moment and all he could manage with each thrust was a lust-filled moan.

Batman thrust into Joker over and over mercilessly. It felt so good to get a response other than insane laughter from the other man and now Joker was just moaning and arching into him with each thrust.

Joker's own arousal was growing but Batman was still holding his wrists pinned to the wall above his head and when he tried to wriggle one of his hands free so that he could take care of his growing erection Bats just tightened his hold. Joker whimpered.

Bruce grinned when he heard the clown whimper. He knew exactly what the other wanted but he wanted to torment him a little to pay him back for all the frustration that he had been put through. He wanted to see what other responses he could get from the clown and so he stopped thrusting into him. This resulted in a howl of anger from the Joker and he twisted in the vigilante's grip snarling "Don't you fucking stop." Batman gripped the harlequin's wrists tighter and used his body to pin the Joker more firmly against the wall.

"You didn't say please" he breathed into his ear. He slid his free hand under Joker's shirt and dragged his fingernails across his chest. He could feel the breath hitch in the others chest when he scratched a nail across a nipple. He used the pad of his finger to slowly tease the nipple until it peaked.

Joker had stopped struggling as Batman traced his fingernails across his chest and teased his nipples. He didn't want to disturb the vigilante mainly because he was thoroughly enjoying the attention he was receiving and this was so new, not at all like the attention that he usually got from the Dark Knight; of course any attention was good. He was so aroused but Batsy wasn't letting him do anything about it which was definitely not nice.

His heart started to pound even harder when he felt the other's fingertips leave his chest and blaze trials of fire down his abdomen, inching ever closer to his prominent arousal. The moment Batman's fingertips touched his cock he gasped and his hips bucked into the other's hand looking for friction but the Bat withdrew his hand. "Oh no you don't. Stay very still or you don't get any more."

Joker whimpered. This was so unfair. He moaned as he felt fingertips on his cock again, lightly tracing up his length and teasing the tip. He wanted more friction so badly but he had to control himself or Batsy would probably tie him up and leave him in this state and that was definitely not what he wanted. So he would be good and stay still but this was going to be torture, fun but torture. He giggled, who knew that Batsy could be this evil?

Bruce was enjoying this immensely. The clown was going to find it extremely difficult to stay still and he was going to make it as difficult as possible. He curled his fingers around the harlequin's cock and stroked it. Joker gasped and groaned but he stayed still. Bruce stroked his thumb over the tip and swirled it around the head earning more gasps and moans from the clown. Stroking the clowns cock again he thrust into him slowly until he brushed up against Joker's prostate. Joker gave a low moan and twitched. Continuing to stroke the other man he leaned in and started to nip and suck on his neck, teasing the flesh. He moved slowly into the Joker a few more times feeling him twitch each time. He could feel the clown trembling and as much as he wanted to draw this out and torment Joker more he didn't know how much longer he could last. Eventually Joker managed to gasp out "Please Batsy" and Bruce decided that it might be time to allow both of them release, after all the clown had said please.

With that Bruce withdrew until only the tip of his cock remained inside Joker and then he slammed back into him, hitting him square on the prostate and earning a strangled cry from Joker's lips. Batman thrust into the clown with wild abandon, pumping his cock with his fist hard and fast. He could feel his orgasm building and from the sounds escaping the Joker's lips, so was his.

Joker threw his head back, his eyes rolling, cries and moans echoing from his scarred lips. Every time the Dark Knight thrust into him a wave of electricity flowed up through his body and with his hand pumping his erection the feelings rushing through his body were overwhelming. He was so close, he could feel the pressure building in him. He dug his fingernails into the wall above him. He was gasping in short, quick breaths, panting over and over again "Yes, oh yes, oh Bats, oh Bats."

The Joker was gasping out his name, he was so close to orgasm, they both were. Batman leaned forward and bit down on the tender area between Joker's neck and shoulder. Joker screamed, his body arched, tensing as he orgasmed, spilling himself into the vigilante's hand. Batman came seconds after Joker, releasing himself into the clowns hot, tight body. He let himself rest against the fevered skin in front of him, trying to catch his breath.

That. Was. Fucking. Awesome. Joker was resting, sandwiched between the wall and Bats which was probably a good thing because he didn't know if he could actually stand by his own power at the moment. His body was shaking and his legs felt numb. That was fun. He was probably going to find it difficult to sit down any time soon but that was definitely worth it. Eventually Batman pulled out of him and backed up a few paces, readjusting his armour. Joker turned to face him, using the wall to keep himself upright, ignoring the rush of cold air and the feeling of loss that flowed over him when Batman moved away. He wanted it again, to feel the other against and inside of him.

Joker grinned at the Dark Knight, his tongue flicking out to touch his scars. "Ya know lovverrr, you could have bought me dinner first. I mean a girl has a reputation to keep after all."

No reaction from Batman. He was probably trying to figure out why what had just happened had happened. Oh well. "That was fun Batsy. We should do this again some time but I really should be going." As he was talking Joker was pulling up his trousers. His legs were finally starting to work again and he figured it might be a good idea to get out of there before Bats decided to take him back to Arkham.

The moment Joker moved away from the wall he found himself being pushed back into it by Batman. He looked up angrily and his eyes widened in surprise when Batman caught his mouth in a kiss. He felt the vigilante's tongue brush over his lips and he opened his mouth to allow entry.

The Dark Knight plunged his tongue into Joker's mouth, exploring and tasting while the smaller man just seemed to melt into him. He deepened the kiss and felt the other moan into his mouth. The Joker must be a bloody aphrodisiac Bruce thought to himself because he could feel his arousal stirring again. He broke the kiss, smiling in amusement when the Joker started to follow, eyes glazed and filled with lust.

"Time for round two" Batman said as he gently pinned Joker against the wall, pressing their lips and bodies together. Joker just moaned and shivered in anticipation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the first fan-fiction I have ever written so please be nice. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got round to writing another chapter, sorry for the delay.

I don't Batman or Joker, DC and Warner Bros do.

You should have realised from the first chapter that this is a Batman/Joker slash so if this sort of thing offends you then don't read it.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The purple clothed form practically tumbled through the door into the dark and dingy apartment, giggling maniacally. He stumbled over to the old, moth eaten couch and flopped ungracefully down onto it. Joker relaxed, allowing his lithe frame to melt into the cushions and allowed his memory to wander back over the events of the night.

It had been amazing. It had been just another night like any other, creating chaos to get the Bat's attention and then once you had it annoy the hell out of the Dark Knight so that he would beat the hell out of you, which was always fun. It was Joker's favourite game, though you had to remember to escape at the earliest opportunity so that you could continue playing with the vigilante, he was just so much fun! However this night had been slightly different. He had been annoying the Bat successfully over the past few months without him catching up with him and finally Batman had managed to corner him in an alley. What had happened next though was completely unexpected; instead of trying to beat him to a bloody pulp the Bat had thrown him up against a wall and had proceeded to fuck him, hard, into it. That would have been absolutely amazing just by itself but then Bats KISSED him which he would never have even dreamed of taking place, even less than the sex really, and then had proceeded to fuck him again. When they had finally finished Joker was definitely having a difficult time standing and he had just stayed slumped against the wall, giggling to himself, watching as Batman had slipped away into the shadows. Eventually he realised that Batsy had let him go and when he finally got his legs to work he managed to stagger back to the apartment which for the moment he called home, at least until he felt the need for a change, or if the law got too close.

He shifted slightly, wincing when his bruised muscles protested against it. It had all been worth it. The sex had been amazing and now he just wanted more. Batsy was definitely fun. It had been so unexpected, especially from someone who was always so controlled. Joker giggled to himself, now he had a new game to play with the Bat and he couldn't wait to start.

--

The lights flickered on as the dark form moved into the room, heading towards the computer screens and the chair that seemed to beckon him. Batman sat down and removed his cowl with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. Well, that had been interesting. He still wasn't too sure why he had decided to fuck Joker rather than beat him into a pulp though the sexual frustration might have helped. Surprisingly he had actually enjoyed it, and watching as the Joker had writhed and moaned at his ministrations had been…exciting. He had never thought that he could get those reactions from the clown, of course he had never thought that he would fuck the Joker either, and now that he had he found that he wanted to see those responses again and to see if he could draw any new ones from the madman.

Bruce smiled softly to himself. Joker had once said that Batman had nothing to use against him and now, now he had something. If he used this correctly then it could mean a degree of control over the madman. He was tired of always running after the Joker, maybe now it was time to turn the tables and play a game of his own with the Clown Prince of Crime, but he would have to play carefully. He grinned; maybe it was time to give Joker a taste of his own medicine.

--

A few nights later and Joker was running from the scene of his latest scheme. He wasn't sure if Batsy was around but the police would definitely be there soon. He wasn't interested in the cops he just wanted the Bat to catch up with him again so that they could play some more. Ducking into an alleyway he paused, listening. He could hear the sirens but they didn't seem to be heading in his direction yet. Of course just because the cops hadn't picked up the trial didn't mean that a certain flying rodent hadn't either. Speaking of which.

Joker spun on his heel, grinning at the shadows. "I know you're there lovver. Time for our second date?"

A growl from the darkness and Batman stepped out of the shadows. "What are you up to this time Joker?"

"I tried to call ya but yer number ain't in the phone book, so I had to find another way" Joker waved a hand in the direction that he had come from.

Batman was moving closer and Joker could feel his heart speeding up. Maybe Batsy did want to play again. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, the anticipation of what Bats was going to do to him, whether it was hit him or fuck him, was too great. Batman was just in front of him and then he was pushed up against a wall. His heart was pounding and all he could concentrate on was the dark form that was closing in on him. His body was tingling and he tilted his head expectantly.

Suddenly there was a flash of lights and the wail of a police siren at the end of the alleyway. Joker looked back towards the Bat but he was gone. With a snarl of frustration he disappeared into the night as well.

--

Weeks later and Joker felt like tearing his hair out or at least killing someone very, very slowly. He had bumped into Bats time and again and every time Bats had got close, when things were just getting interesting, the bloody cops would show up and ruin things and he'd have to escape into the night. It was incredibly annoying but he was going to figure out a way of getting some alone time with his Batsy.

--

A few nights later and Joker was waiting in a warehouse for his Bat to turn up. He had sent a message to the cops that there were bombs planted around the city and unless Batman came to meet him at this location then he would detonate them. Also no cops, if he saw even one then he would detonate the explosives.

True to form Batman turned up.

"Batsy babe, you came." Joker cried, skipping towards the Batman, only to be met with a fist in his face. "Ohh! Foreplay already Bats? Don't waste any time do ya?"

"Where are the bombs Joker?" the Dark Knight growled.

Joker pouted "All work and no play Bats? You should really learn to relax! Let yourself go and have fun."

"The bombs?" Batman grabbed the front of the Joker's shirt, pulling him forward so that they were face to face.

Joker grinned at the Dark Knight, running his hands over the armoured forearms delicately. "There aren't any bombs. I told a little lie."

Batman's eyes narrowed "Why?"

The clown giggled "Why? To get some alone time with you battycakes. The cops kept getting in the way so I had to find a way to get you all to myself. And look, it worked." His voice lowered to a seductive purr "We won't be disturbed, so we could play some more."

Batman pulled the Joker closer "You did all this just so that I could fuck you again?"

Joker grinned brightly up at him "Yep. All for you Batsy."

"Well I suppose I should take advantage of this alone time then since you went to all this trouble" Batman said as he manoeuvred the clown up against the nearest wall.

Joker purred with pleasure as the Dark Knight pinned him against the wall. He had wanted this so much since that first night that seemed so long ago and now Batsy was going to fuck him again. His heart was speeding up again and he was feeling giddy with excitement. He moaned lowly when Bats pressed his hips into him.

Batman pushed his body up against the clowns, smiling to himself slightly when it earned a moan from the other. Using his body to keep the Joker pressed to the wall he slowly slid his hands to the others wrists and brought them up so that they were pinned to the wall above his head. Joker was wriggling against him, trying to get more friction and moaning whenever Batman pushed him into the wall a bit harder.

As the Dark Knights' free hand slid down his body he arched into it, seeking as much contact as possible. Batman's hand left his body to move briefly to his belt before moving back up his body towards his hands. Joker started when he felt handcuffs clip around his wrists. He glanced upwards to see that his wrists were cuffed to a pipe and then looked back to the Batman, grinning "I know that you like to be dominant but ya don't need to cuff me to the wall."

Batman leaned in, his lips hovering centimetres from the clown's scarred ones, his breath ghosting across them. Joker's tongue swiped across his lips and he pressed forward as far as the cuffs would let him, desperate for the warm skin that was hovering madingly out of reach. Everytime he tried to move forward the Bat would withdraw just a bit, teasing him with the contact that he desperately wanted.

Joker growled low in his throat "Stop teasing me and kiss me already."

Batman just smirked at him "No. I think I'll leave you here for the police to find."

Joker gaped at him "WHAT! You fucking bastard, you can't do this to me."

The vigilante just patted his cheek insultingly, quickly withdrawing his hand before the enraged clown could try to bite his fingers off.

"Damn it Bats. Come back here and fuck me you bastard" Joker screamed after the vigilante as he disappeared into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Joker =(

This is a slash story so if you are offended by that then don't read it!

Hope you like it!

* * *

To say that the Joker was angry would be the understatement of the year, possibly the century. Escaping the handcuffs and getting out of the warehouse before the police had shown up had been easy. He had returned to his hideout muttering curses and with the urge to kill someone which had been quenched slightly when some idiot street punk had thought it would be a good idea to try to mug him. Joker had felt slightly better after ripping him apart and had continued on but the moment he had moved over the threshold into his apartment he had thrown anything that he could get his hands on across the room in a fit of rage, screaming the whole time.

Now he was just standing in the middle of a room with walls that looked like pincushions for knives and pieces of furniture and still cursing the Bat under his breath. Batman had been fucking playing with him since that first night, teasing and tormenting him. He was going to pay for that.

--

The next time they met was at some fundraiser. Joker wanted to lure Batman out and holding the rich citizens of Gotham hostage would definitely bring the Dark Knight to the rescue. Thankfully for the hostages Batman arrived before the Joker decided to kill any of them since he was still very pissed off and was beginning to toy with the idea of cutting all of them into very small pieces.

Batman came crashing through the window near the exit, taking out the clowns that were guarding it, before moving towards the harlequin.

"Ah Batsy, you made it, I'm so thrilled" Joker growled out while signalling his henchmen to attack.

The clowns didn't prove to be much trouble and throughout the fight Batman kept the Joker in his line of sight. The harlequin was circling the fight like a shark, eyes constantly on the Dark Knight, his posture more hunched over than usual, his hands clenched tightly, and his body language conveying the rage that was simmering just under the surface.

As Batman took the last clown down he just had enough time to notice that all of the hostages had escaped before the Joker smashed a chair over him. Thankfully the armour took most of the force of the blow but it still caused him to stumble and before he had time to recover Joker had discarded the chair and had lunged at him, kicking, screaming and punching.

Batman managed to grab hold of the enraged clown's arms before sweeping his feet out from under him and taking them both down to the floor. Straddling the Joker's hips he pinned his hands above his head and looked down into green eyes that were blazing with rage.

Joker stopped struggling once he realised that he couldn't get the Bat off of him and glaring up at his tormentor he spat out "Bastard. You've been leading me on all this time"

Batman watched him for a moment "I thought you liked playing games? Or is it only when you're in control?"

Joker growled under his breath "Bastard."

"Thought so" Batman smirked "Meet me tomorrow night at this address" he said as he slid a piece of paper into the Joker's hand.

Joker just glared at him suspiciously "Why should I? How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

Batman moved his face closer to the clown's, stopping just out of range if the man decided to attack "You don't, that's the point, you have to choose." With that Batman got off the Joker and disappeared out the way he had entered, leaving a still irritated and now slightly baffled clown to make his escape.

--

As the sun started to set the next day Joker moved from the alley wall that he had been leaning against. Batsy had given him the address of an apartment in the Narrows and he had been watching the building impatiently, waiting for night to fall.

He'd only had to consider the situation briefly before deciding that he would go to the apartment that night. Batman had managed to make him curious and if there was any chance of being with his Batsy then he was going to take it. After all if it was a trap then escaping from the police and Arkham was quite easy and if it wasn't then it might turn out to be a very interesting night. He was still angry at the vigilante but he was hoping that the other man would make it up to him, though he was going to have to teach the Bat a lesson about playing games with him.

He hadn't seen any evidence of a trap and no sign of any police while he had waited so he headed into the building, eager to find his Batsy. As he headed down graffiti covered hallways he passed some doors that stood ajar, revealing behind them apartments with no signs of use other than a few condoms and needles scattered on the floor. He stopped beside the door of the room that Batman had said to meet him at but he couldn't hear anything on the other side so he kicked the door hard above the lock and strode into the room, a knife at the ready just in case there were any unwelcome guests.

The room was dark, shadows stretching across the floor. It was cleaner than the rooms next door, showing signs of having been used only for sleeping rather than any illegal activities. The apartment was small, a table with a couple of chairs near the window, a bed in one corner of the room and a small kitchen area in the other corner. There was one door, other than the entrance, which led to the bathroom and that was it. No pictures and no other furnishings. Joker moved over to the window. There was a fire escape just outside so at least there was another way of getting out of this room if he needed to quickly.

Batman wasn't here yet so he would have to wait. Choosing a shadowed corner which gave him a view of both the entrance door and the window Joker settled down to await his Dark Knight.

--

Batman headed towards the apartment that he was going to meet the Joker at. His body tingling with anticipation at what was to come. He felt that he might have tormented the clown enough for the moment as the man had seemed very pissed off the last time he had seen him. Bruce winced slightly, remembering the chair crashing over his back; yeah the clown had definitely seemed pissed. He had to admit though, he had enjoyed tormenting the Joker but now what he really wanted was to fuck the man again. He could feel his loins stirring at the thought of the Joker moaning and writhing beneath him. The clown would probably turn up, after all he didn't seem to be the type to back away from a challenge and he wasn't likely to pass up a chance of getting some attention from Batman.

He landed lightly on the fire escape and carefully peered through the window, he had to be wary just in case the Joker had decided to pay him back and set a trap for him. The room was dark, shadows cloaking everything inside so Bruce turned on the night vision that he had Fox install in his cowl. The details of the room lit up in green and there crouched in a corner of the room was the Joker. The clown's eyes were fixed on him, so much for taking him by surprise!

Keeping his eyes on the Joker Batman opened the window and entered the room, sliding the window closed again once he was inside. The Joker hadn't moved, he had just gazed steadily at the Batman but once the vigilante started to move towards him he rose from his crouch, his joints clicking from being held in one position for so long and a knife glinting in the hand at his side.

"So what game are ya going to play tonight?" Joker growled, his tone implying that if Batman was going to just tease him again then he was going to be sorry.

The Dark Knight didn't reply, he reached the clown in a few strides and then he was pushing the other man up against the wall, one hand tangling in his hair and crushing his lips to the Joker's, kissing the other man passionately, his tongue quickly gaining entrance to that ruined mouth, tasting and touching.

Joker had squeaked slightly in surprise when Batman had grabbed hold of him and kissed him hard. Growling slightly he quickly responded with just as much passion and need, letting his frustration at being denied for so long into that kiss, winding his arms around the Bats' neck and pressing his body as close as possible to the vigilante's. The knife dropped from his suddenly nerveless fingers, thoughts of revenge fading for the moment. This was what he wanted, what he had been waiting for and what Batsy had been denying him. He could feel some of his anger and frustration dissipating but Batman was going to have to do a lot more before he was forgiven completely.

Eventually they broke the kiss, though their bodies remained pressed against each other. Bruce gazed down into the Joker's eyes, he hadn't expected the clown to kiss him back with such ferocity and hunger, at least now he knew that the man still wanted this. Joker's voice brought him out of his thoughts "Why a room? An alleyway not good enough for ya?"

Bruce's free hand slipped around the clown's waist, drawing their bodies even tighter together "So that we wouldn't be interrupted and so that I could take my time."

Joker shivered slightly in anticipation at the promise in those words of things to come.

Batman's lips met his in another kiss, while his hands travelled over the clown's body, feeling the slim figure before moving to push the coat off his shoulders and then moving on to attack the vest and shirt. Joker's hands weren't idle either, they were eagerly travelling over Batman's armour, the dextrous fingers finding the catches in the plating and removing as much as he possibly could. He was trying to decide how to remove the bodysuit that was underneath when he felt the back of his legs collide with the bed. Batman had managed to manoeuvre them over to it while he had been intent on getting the Bats' armour off. The vigilante pushed him onto the bed before following and pinning him down.

Bruce trailed his fingertips slowly over the Joker's scarred body, down his chest and across a flat stomach, feeling the man arch into his touches, moaning slightly. He was enjoying being able to see and to take his time just feeling the clown's body. He had got an idea of the man's build whenever they fought and of course that night in the alleyway, and now he could see it properly without the layers of clothing in the way, except for the trousers which was something he was going to deal with in a moment.

Joker's body was tingling wherever the Bats' fingers touched and they were slowly, agonisingly making their way down towards his trousers. He had tried arching into those hands to get more pressure and to try to get the Bat to move them faster towards the area where he really wanted them but the vigilante would just stop his ministrations and push him back onto the bed before he resumed dragging his fingers down towards the purple waistband. Joker whimpered in frustration when those tormenting hands stopped and settled on his hips, pinning them to the bed.

Batman leaned down towards him "How much do you want this?"

Joker giggled slightly "You still want to play games Batsy?"

"How much do you want this?" Batman repeated and this time he gently stroked his fingers over the front of the clown's trousers, feeling his arousal. Joker just moaned softly and tried to push his hips further into the Kevlar clad hand.

Bruce could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The Joker obviously wanted this but he still wanted to hear it from the clown's scarred lips. "Beg for it" he commanded as he flexed his fingers and added slightly more pressure to Joker's arousal.

Joker growled low in his throat, he was still annoyed at Batsy and he definitely didn't feel like begging but all defiant thoughts fled his mind when Bats' hand grabbed him through the fabric. He moaned incoherently, fingers digging into the bed and his back arching as the Kevlar clad fingers massaged him.

Bruce watched as the green eyes flickered closed and the lithe body beneath him writhed upwards. The clown still hadn't answered him. Releasing a sigh he stopped his ministrations "Well if you don't want this…" he started to get up, watching as jade eyes snapped open, a slightly desperate "NO!" coming from red painted lips and skinny but surprisingly strong limbs wrapping around him, clinging to him tightly. He felt a hint of satisfaction, Joker definitely wanted this and he was in control.

Usually Bruce felt that the Joker was just toying with him, he was always chasing the clown and he never felt completely in control of the situation. Even when captured the harlequin didn't seem bothered by it, usually laughing and taunting him and then escaping Arkham again almost as soon as his back was turned. But this time Batman was in control of the situation and he was enjoying it.

He pushed Joker back down onto the bed and leaned down until he was face to face with the clown "Beg for it." He trailed his hand down to the clown's hip and used his thumb to slowly massage the flesh there as he saw a flash of defiance and anger in those green eyes "Do you want this or not?" To emphasize the question he ground his hips into the Joker's, feeling his arousal even through the armour. The clown was so hard, they both were and all he wanted to do was fuck him into the bed but he had to be patient. He watched as the defiance and anger in the green eyes gave way to lust and pleasure. Bruce ground his hips into the Joker again and then stopped which produced a small whimper from the man beneath him and a "Please, don't stop."

Dammit, he hadn't meant to say that, it had just kinda slipped out when Batsy had threatened to stop again. His eyes snapped open when he heard a low chuckle and "That wasn't so hard was it?" Bats was smirking victoriously at him and before he could answer the vigilante's lips were crushed against his, his tongue delving into his mouth, passionate and dominating even as the Dark Knight's fingers were undoing his belt and unzipping his trousers before a hand slipped inside and grasped his erection. He gasped at the sudden sensation of Kevlar on his heated skin and then it was gone as Batman pulled away from him and off the bed, tugging his trousers off as he went. In moments he was completely naked before the Bat whose eyes were roaming over his body before he started to strip off the rest of his armour and the bodysuit underneath it except for the cowl. He sat up and watched hungrily as naked flesh was slowly revealed bit by bit. His eyes roamed over Bats' body appreciatively, gaze lingering on the scars on his body and his fingers itching to reach out and touch that muscular form.

"Ohh! You're spoiling me Bats. First a room all to ourselves and now you're giving me a strip show. Do ya usually treat yer dates like this?" The only response he got was Batman pinning him back onto the bed, ungloved hands trailing over his body, exploring it now that there were no barriers, his mouth biting and nipping at his pale skin. Joker's hands weren't idle either, busy tracing the muscle contours and scars that he could reach. He tried to wriggle to get some leverage so that he could reverse his and Bats' positions but that earned a growl and a harder bite. With a gasp he arched into the hard body above him "I know ya like to be dominant but can I be on top?"

"No"

"I'm not the only one who likes to be in control then?" he giggled but didn't press the issue for the moment, he was enjoying the attention he was getting and didn't really want to give the vigilante a reason to leave him tied up again. All thoughts fled his mind though when one of Batman's hands wrapped around his cock and gave it a firm stroke.

Batman almost smiled as the giggling broke off suddenly, changing into a moan, the green eyes rolling up. The clown hadn't seemed to realise where his hand was going and he had managed to surprise him.

Sitting back up Bruce reached behind him to where he had left his utility belt. Joker propped himself up on his elbows and was watching him warily, probably expecting to be tied up again, but when he pulled out a small tube he saw a gleam of excitement in the clown's eyes and the red lips drew back in a grin "Well you just have everything in that belt of yours don't ya?"

Bruce didn't reply, instead he moved between the clown's legs, applying some lube to his fingers before running his hands up the Joker's thighs, firmly pushing them apart slightly more. All the while those jade eyes watched him, a tongue flicking out every now and then to lick at ruby lips. The clown's breathing was slightly heavier than normal and the moment Bruce's hand closed over his arousal the breath hitched in his throat, his eyes closing in pleasure. Bruce's other hand meanwhile moved underneath and without warning he slipped a slicked finger into the Joker's entrance.

Joker's eyes snapped open and he squeaked in surprise when he felt the finger enter him "Ya could have given me some warning Ba…ngh!" he broke off in a moan, Batsy had found his prostate. "… don't have…prepare me Bats" His eyes fluttered closed as another finger was added, both of them continuing to push against his sweet spot. Bats' other hand was slowly stroking his cock, rubbing his thumb teasingly over the tip and as a third finger was added he let out a low moan, head lolling backwards. The sensations were overwhelming and Batsy wasn't even fucking him yet. "Please…Bats" he managed to gasp out between moans.

Those two words and the way they had been said, that was what Bruce wanted, Joker was begging for him without being prompted and it was fucking hot. Bruce was really hard now; watching the clown's reactions while he had been fingering him had resulted in him getting even harder and it had nearly caused him to forget about preparing the man and just fuck him, but his patience was being rewarded. Taking his hand away from Joker's arousal he picked up the lube and squeezed some out onto his own throbbing cock. Removing his fingers from the clown he moved the dripping tip to Joker's entrance and paused, waiting. Hazy green eyes clouded with lust and need opened to gaze longingly up at him and with that Bruce slammed his engorged length into the clown, hitting the prostate square on as the Joker's body enclosed him completely. Blood red lips opened in a breathless cry and hands clutched desperately at the bed sheets. He paused for a moment to allow Joker to adjust and then he started to thrust into him, the man moaning and writhing beneath him.

With a huge effort Bruce managed to slow down so that each thrust was agonisingly slow. Joker was whimpering, bucking his hips with each thrust, trying to get more friction. Bruce wrapped his hand round the Joker's arousal and swirled a thumb over the tip before running it over the leaking slit. "Bats!" A desperate cry, a plea for release came from the clown's lips and with that Bruce's restraint broke.

This was torture. He would laugh at the situation but he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs to do much more than moan. He had cried out and the response from Batman was immediate. The thrusting got faster and harder, the hand on his cock keeping pace as wave upon wave of pleasure swept through his body. Joker managed to wrap his slender legs around the Dark Knight's waist, changing the angle of his hips to allow Batsy to plunge deeper into him. Twining his arms around Bats' neck, he clung to him desperately as each thrust brought him closer to the brink.

The clown was gasping now, half-formed words coming from his lips. He was close, Bruce could feel it in the body that was wrapped tightly around him, feeling the tremors that were running through Joker as he continued to thrust deeply into him, burying himself to the hilt each time. He lowered his head towards the clown's shoulder and bit down.

Joker screamed out as he came, spilling himself into Batman's hand, his body arching and tensing, his muscles clenching around the Bats' cock, coaxing him to orgasm, feeling that hot essence spurting into him, filling him to the brim.

All energy spent in that explosive release Joker went limp, falling back onto the bed. Batman collapsed onto the bed next to the clown, he was tired but he could already feel his body starting to recover. Green eyes had opened and were watching him, a tired but satisfied look on the man's face.

"So what do ya wanna do now?" Joker asked.

Batman moved so that he was on top of the clown, using his hands to pin Joker's wrists above his head.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "First I'm going to tie you up",

"Ohhh! Bondage, so kinky Bats!"

"And then I'm going to take you back to Arkham."

Batman watched as Joker's smile faded, replaced by a look of anger. He pinned him down more firmly when the clown started to struggle against him, trying to escape. However, Joker didn't have enough energy to continue struggling for to long and so he settled for just glaring daggers at the man above him.

Batman smirked, leaning down so that his breath ghosted over the harlequin's lips. "Just joking" and before Joker could respond Batman kissed him.


End file.
